Kikuri
Skills Kikuri has a large wind-up key sticking out of her back that has to be rewound by someone every few hours to allow movement. When the wind-up stops, Kikuri is frozen in place, and she can only move her eyes and mouth. The key can also be deliberately jammed, which would freeze her on the spot. If that happens, she is at the mercy of someone else who would agree to wind it up again. She can teleport within a range of about fifty yards, usually disappearing when no one is looking at her. She uses this ability to play on dangerous ledges and even balance herself atop telephone poles. However, she is unable to use it when she is tired. She has a somewhat supernatural control over her loincloth, which she occasionally uses to whip, smack, bind, or gag people who get in her way. It is used primarily in her pranks. On rare occasions, Kikuri may choose to perform a miracle. That is, she can awaken a person from a coma, catatonia, recent drowning, or even one who is braindead. She does this by simply giving a light kiss, which stirs the person awake only moments later. However, performing this act is not something she does out of true altruism. Most of the time, it is to cause trouble. Personality Kikuri is a nasty little girl with a penchant for mischief and destruction. To call her a brat would be a major understatement. She is the epitome of a problem child. Like many other children, Kikuri just likes to play, laugh, and have fun, but the nature of her merriment is a very sinister one. She is spoiled, rude, outspoken, obnoxious, and utterly uncontrollable. And she cannot be stopped. As harmless and sweet as she may look, that impression fades very fast once she begins talking. She often meddles into other people's business. She will even enter a house uninvited and just snoop around. Kikuri loves annoying people with petty insults about their problems or insecurities, and then running off giggling evilly. She especially likes sticking it to vain people. Unlike what some adults say about kids meaning no harm, at times Kikuri may seem like the one exception. There is a sadistic element to most of Kikuri's behavior. Warm sentimental moments actually bore her. She breaks other people's belongings, laughs at their misfortunes, orders them around as if she were a princess, and takes pleasure in childish vandalism. She is not afraid to go wandering off on her own, more concerned with her next source of amusement rather than the trouble she usually gets into. Additionally, she has a morbid sense of humor, which many find disturbing coming from someone who looks so young. Attempts to discipline her are futile. If anything, they only incur more malicious retaliation on her part. The one person who can effectively get Kikuri to stop her antics, at least temporarily, is Ai Enma. She looks up to Ai, believing they are best friends. Appearance Although she is around 15 years of age, Kikuri physically appears 5 or 6 years old. She stands at about three feet. She has dark brown hair that curves slightly upward on both sides in the back, and she likes to wear a red flower in her hair. Her big round eyes are a glossy purple color. Most of the time she wears a red-violet child-size kimono devoid of any floral pattern, with a blue obi tied behind. Above the obi's bow is the large wind-up key. She has grey platform sandals with yellow star stickers on the back. On warmer days, she likes to wear a cotton shirt, a skirt, and a wide-brim summer hat. While perfectly able to walk on her feet, Kikuri likes to ride around on an expensive-looking red tricycle with a gold bell on the back. Instead of ringing, however, the tricycle usually makes a rhythmic squeak as it moves. Relationships Amras - Due to his mother's decision to take Kikuri in, Amras has no choice but to put up with her around the house. She loves playing pranks on him, which often consist of her taking items from his bedroom. Fëanor Hone Onna Haruhi Fujioka - She tried to help Kikuri locate Yamawaro during her first day on Pandora. She is one of the few to display a more mature response to Kikuri's antics. Kikuri affectionately calls her 'Haru-he-she' due to her androgynous appearance. Joshua Kiryu - The first person on Pandora to come closest to getting respect from Kikuri. She admires his general attitude and finds him very fun to be around. However, this usually makes her vulnerable to his frivolous, often empty promises of sweets and fun activities. She mistakenly pronounces his last name 'Kill-You'. Kanon - He had the misfortune of being Kikuri's servant for a few days. She even took his beret and declared it hers for awhile. No matter how ridiculous Kikuri acts toward him, Kanon cannot bring himself to aggressively refuse her demands. Although Kikuri now spends more time at Nerdanel's and Fëanor's house, she still occasionally wanders into Kanon's apartment and causes him trouble. Keiichi Maebara Nerdanel Remus Lupin - Kikuri spotted him in his dorm one day and was immediately fascinated by his many scars. She threatens to spread embarrassing rumors about him around the college campus in order to coerce him into "playing" with her. In a strange way, she sees him as a suitable playmate. Yuno Gasai History Kikuri was never human to begin with. She was an empty vessel created by an overbearing devilish spider from hell in order to keep tabs on the four members of the Hell Correspondence, an elusive midnight online service that takes requests from tormented humans who wish to send their enemies to hell. After Ai Enma, the leader of Hell Correspondence, had a mental breakdown of sorts, the spider decided she needed to be put under surveillance. Kikuri was brought to life and placed into the mortal realm, having no idea she was a host to the spider and essentially its peephole to monitor Ai Enma and her team. With her origins in hell, Kikuri was more than predisposed to acts of malice. She basically wreaked havoc wherever she went, interfering with the team's work and forcing Ai more and more to suppress the feelings of empathy she began to have on the humans she ferried to hell. Ai wound up dying to save an innocent boy from being taken to hell. About fifteen years later, Ai Enma made her return. Kikuri was set off into the world to reassemble the old team. Lacking a real body, she possessed a wind-up doll, turning it into the child form Ai's team would undoubtedly recognize. Upon their reunion, they were introduced to their newest teammate, Yamawaro. But to Kikuri, Yamawaro was to be her servant first and Ai's subordinate second. The newbie had to follow her around, wind up her key whenever it stopped, and push her on swings. He also had to submissively duck his head and allow her to pound him whenever he said something she did not like. During one of Hell Correspondence's scouting missions, Kikuri and Yamawaro had some playtime. Kikuri caught sight of a lone chihuahua and immediately wanted it, thinking she could gut it, cook it, and eat it. She was going to ram her tricycle through Yamawaro to get to it when out of the ground came a slithering, coiling mess of black cords. Pandora History